Nothing's Impossible
by Looney4MyTunes3
Summary: AU "As I walked away to my next class, I looked back and saw that the tall man was following him. Thinking about it, I understood that there was something that differentiated Lucas from everyone else." Lucas and Peyton
1. Written in the Stars

**Summary: Completely AU. Read and find out. ;)**

_I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters._

At night, as a teenager, I would lay on a hammock as the cool breeze hit against my pale white face, staring upon the vast sky as the vivid stars twinkled its way into the night. I'd try and understand the belief that the stars held your own destiny waiting for time to pass until it unraveled.

I'd close my eyes taking a deep breath planning out how my future would look like. I would envision myself as an accomplished student attending a respected university having an impact on the world.

Some people might assume that as a teenage girl I would have visualized myself with a wealthy and handsome man while living in a dream house, but I wasn't your average girl. While my friends hoped for a future similar to the one I depicted, I would see myself as an activist, helping others.

Now as a student currently attending her second year at Duke, I have achieved essentially everything that I've worked for and wanted. However, there are times like these, when I stare across the exquisite view at twilight, with my journal at hand, wishing that I can share this moment with someone special.

Walking through the hallways scattered with students excited for the school year, I can't help myself but wish that I was as cheerful as they are. While thinking about my passed year, I was pulled out of my reverie bumping into a student, accidentally dropping my books. As I bent down to pick them up a hand stretched out handing me a text book needed for my next class. I took the book out of the person's hand and as I looked up my hazel eyes connected with the most amazing blue ones.

I hurriedly picked up all my books and stood up introducing myself.

"Hi. Sorry about that, my name is Peyton Sawyer."

"Lucas Scott" he said showing a hint of a smile, which between you and me made want to faint.

While looking around I noticed a tall man with aviator glasses in a black suit behind him. His right hand was in his ear seemingly listening to something coming out of an ear pierce. As my gaze shifted back to Lucas, I found him resembling someone I saw before possibly important, on the news, but decided to push the thought out of mind.

"Thank you Lucas for helping me out. Hope to see you around" I said knowing that I probably wouldn't see him anytime soon.

As I walked to my next class, I looked back and saw that the tall man was following him. Thinking about it, I understood there was something that differentiated Lucas from everyone else.

**A/N: I'm only going to continue this story if I get a decent amount of reviews. So tell me if you liked it or not and I'll see if I will continue.**


	2. Inconvenience

**Thanks for the reviews! This will most likely become the routine. I'll only continue to write if I get a decent amount of reviews. Enjoy! **

The first week of school wasn't too bad. Though I had a several papers due and quizzes for the following week everything was going well. As thought, I hadn't seen Lucas.

It was Friday and once classes were over I went back to my dorm to unpack some clothes and start studying for an exam. I've never been the kind of girl to go to parties and get drunk. Once my mother died when I was nine my dad remarried. Although my stepmother, Anna, was kind, beautiful, and intelligent I was put on constant pressure to be similar to my stepsister, Haley. She was the epitome of perfection. She not only had brains, but also beauty. As much as I would like to hate her, I can't. She was my older sister. She looked after me. Corrected my homework and essays and helped me with social problems at school. With my whole family astounded by all her accomplishments not only with assisting me, but in general, I was left to the side. After I matured a little bit, I began to strive to reach the standards set for me and ever since I have been trying to not only reach them, but to surpass them.

When I got out of the shower and changed into my pajamas, I heard several knocks on the door. As I opened it I was greeted by a woman slightly shorter than me with red hair caring what seemed to be a heavy box.

"Hi. Names Lindsey Strauss, I guess I'm going to be rooming with you" She pointed out.

"Oh. Hi. My name's Peyton Sawyer. Come in get yourself settled" I replied stepping away from the door.

"I know it's a little inconvenient it's just that the dorm that I was meant to stay in turned out to be full." After pausing for a second she continued. "Anyways, my boyfriend is supposed to come by soon to help me unpack, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, it's fine by me."

"Is there anything I could help you with?" I offered.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyways."

After the encounter with Lindsey, I left to my room to start studying. About a half an hour later there was another knock on the door.

"Hey Peyton, could you get that?"

"Sure"

I opened the door and to my utter shock Lucas was standing before me. I stared at him for several seconds until he stopped my train of thought.

"Checking me out huh?" He asked cockily. "Sorry, already taken" He smirked.

To my disbelief I couldn't process how several days ago he was so kind and friendly and now…. a jerk.

I scoffed, "As if… Sorry you're not my type" I stated, slightly uncomfortable that I was in my pajamas.

"Whatever. Lindsey here?"

"Yea"

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to have to pry myself inside?"

Begrudgingly I stepped aside, rolling my eyes, and once he entered I noticed that the bodyguard that I saw previously wasn't standing behind him. Putting the thought in the back of my mind I understood that the reason to his change of attitude was most likely just because of the guard.

"So where's Lindsey's room?"

"Find it your self" I replied rather rudely

Right then Lindsey came out of her room and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey babe, can you start helping me unpack?"

"Yea sure, I brought some more stuff of yours and a little bit of mine."

What? I couldn't comprehend this. Was he actually going to be staying over that often? God, I hope not! I don't want to hear them talking, let alone having sex while I studied or ate or watched TV… Gross. Just the thought gave me the chills. Seeing this, Lindsey seemed to notice that I was a little uncomfortable by the fact that he was going to be staying here more often.

"Peyton, I hope you don't mind that Lucas is going to be here frequently?"

"Oh, no, not at all… feel at home" I lied through my teeth. 'Feel at home?' What was I thinking?

"Ok. Thanks" She said and grabbed Lucas' hand who was wondering in the kitchen.

Soon as she closed the door I took as much food as possible knowing that with a guy staying here regularly nothing will be left tomorrow- guaranteed. I stayed in my room finishing up papers, studying, and unpacking. I got my music set up, my clothes, and books. Once I started to feel a vibration from the wall and hear several 'screams' coming from Lindsey's room I turned up the music knowing not only was this going to be a long night, but a long year.

When I woke up in the morning I realized that my music was still on pretty loud and ran over to shut it off. I walked out of my room and saw Lucas in a pair of boxers and a simple short, gulping down the orange juice right out of the container. 'Men,' I rolled my eyes and passed by him opening the cupboard to find a mug and make myself coffee. As if on queue Lucas spoke.

"Coffee's out if you wanted to know"

"How could it be out? I just bought some yesterday."

He hesitantly spoke, "I accidentally spilled the bag while trying to make myself."

"Did I ever give you permission to take my stuff?" I asked irritated by the fact that Lindsey just moved in yesterday and he was already going through everything.

"Sorry. I didn't know I was still in kindergarten" he mocked.

Not wanting to waist my time any longer I got dressed and left to Starbucks. Knowing that if I don't get caffeine I'll go crazy.

After grabbing myself some coffee I was heading back to my dorm when I heard my phone ring.

"Hey !" I heard Brooke speak from the other end. Not only was she my best friend, but practically family. We grew up together and although she was in New York trying to make a name for her we still kept in touch.

"What's up Brooke? How's the clothing line going?"

"Fine, though Victoria is on my ass twenty-four seven. How 'bout you? How's school?"

"Nothing really, just my roommate and her boyfriend are a little much… Can you believe the first day my roommate moved in she and her boyfriend had sex?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea, plus her boyfriend went through my food."

"Wow. I can just imagine you now going off on him." She chuckled. "What can I tell you? Just deal with it for a couple days…"

"Why do I have to wait a couple more days?"

"Because me and Haley-"

"Haley and I"

"Whatever. We're coming to see you!"

"Wha-What?"

"Yea… Haley doesn't start NYU for a couple more weeks and Victoria is giving me some time off!" She yelled in complete excitement.

"Wow. Sounds great…" I spoke apprehensively

"What's wrong?"

"Well, usually you and Haley use the extra room in the dorm, but now it's kind of in use…"

"Don't worry about it; we'll stay at a hotel or somewhere."

"Ok. Yea sure, can't wait to see you guys."

After hanging up the phone I walked around campus. Not wanting to go back to the dorm in case Lucas was still there. I decided to go the Library and couldn't believe that the day could get any worse…Lucas was sitting on the couch with a book at hand, reading.

**Tell me what you thought! I'm not too pleased with this chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue or not. Thanks.**

**P.S. The bodyguard isn't going to disappear that fast. Peyton will question the reason to why Lucas needed him in the first place. **


End file.
